Life After Death
by cloudstrife245
Summary: Molly has just died and Daniel must make a decision when he receives a mysterious letter in the mail.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, cold December day. Everyone stood, looking at the pail pink casket, crying. This is a sad day, a loved one has just passed away and the one who loved her most was her husband, Daniel Meade. His wife Molly fell sick to cancer and died. Now he has to deal with this dreadful, horrible thing, death of the one he loves. His assistant, Betty, stood beside him and just looked at her boss, crying. This was the first time she has ever seen him cry and she has know him for almost four years. Seeing Daniel cry made her even sadder than what she already felt toward the death of Molly. After everyone left, Daniel and Betty just stood there, in the rain looking at the casket. Then Daniel heard a honk, and he grabbed his briefcase and walked towards the car with his head down. Betty followed behind him, quietly.

A week has passed since the death of Molly Meade. Everything has been quite and slow at_ Mode_. Most of the time Daniel just sits at his desk and stares. Betty sits at her desk and thinks of some way to make Daniel feel better. So finally, she decides to get up and do something. Betty walks into Daniel's office and opens the blinds.

"Come Daniel, it's a beautiful day outside. Let's get some light going in here and start working on the magazine. I just had a great idea for the cover of the wedding issue. You should", before Betty could say anymore Daniel stopped her.

"We could put Molly on the front cover. Betty, that's a great idea. Thank you so much. Type up an e-mail and send it out to everyone. We need everyone working on this issue so we can get it out on news stands as soon as possible. Betty I don't know how I could ever thank you."

Betty nodded her head and smiled. She ran back to her desk and typed the e-mail. Then she sent it out to everyone in the building. Betty just sat back in her chair and smiled.

"Okay everyone today is the day," Daniel said as he walked by Betty's desk. Ever since Betty came up with the idea to put Molly on the cover of the wedding issue, its been busy, busy, busy at _Mode_. Today was the day that the wedding issue of _Mode _goes out on news stands. Daniel stood by Betty's desk, smiling. This was the first time in weeks that Betty has seen Daniel smile. Seeing this made Betty smile.

"I'm home and I brought something with me. It's the wedding issue of _Mode_," Betty said as she walked in the door. Then she heard Justine screaming as he ran down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh Aunt Betty. I have been dying to see who is on the cover this year. I hope it's Katie Holmes. She would make a great front cover," said Justin, all excited.

"Nope Justin, Molly is on the front cover. Daniel decided to put her on the front cover so nobody will forget that she was married to him and to have it published in memory of her. I think it turned very well," Betty said.

Justin grabbed the magazine out of Betty's hands and looked at the cover. His eyes got real big and then he finally said,

"Aunt Betty, I think it turned out very good myself. Daniel did a good job. I can't wait to read it." Justin walked back up to his room. Betty walked into the kitchen to relax, because now she can relax.

A few weeks have passed since the wedding issue of _Mode _has gone. Everything at _Mode _has pretty much gone back to normal. Except for this day. Daniel sat at his desk looking over some things for the next issue. Then he got a knock at his door. It was Betty.

"Hi Daniel. This package just came for you. The postman didn't have a clue who it was from but he did say it's for you, so here you go," and Betty handed Daniel the package.

Daniel tore the package open. What he found was interesting. It was a piece of paper. Nothing more, nothing less. It had some writting on it, and this is what it said,

_**Daniel,**_

_**This note that you are about to read is from your wife, Molly. If you're reading this it now means that I have passed on. I just wanted to tell you that it is okay to move on with your life, I want you to. Daniel I will always love you, and I hope that you will always love me. Please do this one thing for me Daniel, that is all I ask.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Molly**_

_**P.S. You should really consider Betty. I see the way she looks at you and the way she is always there for you. She would make a great girlfriend, almost as good as me, :)**_

After Daniel was finished reading this, he looked up from his desk and looked at Betty, and thought. The more he looked at her the more he realized that he had feelings for her. He just sat there, trying to figure out how he would ever ask her out, because he knew that it wasn't possible for her to have the same feelings. Boy was he wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daniel, I just got a call from Prada and they said that they will have the dresses here by 10:00 tomorrow morning, is that okay?", Betty asked Daniel.

"Umm yeah that sounds fine Betty. Umm Betty before you go I have a question to ask you, I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch tomorrow. I need to discuss a few things with you," Daniel said.

"Yeah that sounds fine. If you don't mind me asking, what are these things that we must discuss over lunch?", Betty asked.

"Well I guess you will just have to wait till tomorrow," Daniel said.

_The next day, Betty sitting at her desk. Daniel approaches._

"Hey Betty, I was just wondering if you're ready for lunch," Daniel asked Betty.

"Yeah sure, let me just grabbed my jacket. Okay ready," Betty said.

They both got on the elvator then they got into the limo. On the way to the restaurant, Daniel tried so hard of some way to start a conversation with Betty, but nothing could come to his mind. The next thing he knew was that they were sitting in front of the restaurant. After they ordered their food, Daniel spoke.

"Okay, now I bet your wondering why I have ask you to have lunch with me. Now I really only have one thing that I want to discuss with you," Daniel said and then he reached in his pocket and pulled out the letter that he had gotten in the mail the day before. The letter from Molly. "Betty this letter that I got in the mail yesterday is from Molly and I want yout to read it."

Betty sat there and read it. Then she sat it down on the table. Betty just sat there and stared at her plate. Then she looked up at Daniel and spoke, "So what Molly is saying is that you and me should be together. What do you think of that Daniel?" Betty asked.

Daniel just sat there and stared at his plate. He looked up, into Betty serious eyes. She was giving him that look. You know the one he hates so much. Then he spoke up, once again, "Betty I can't help it, Molly is right. Everytime you walk into a room you take my breath away, you make my heart beat faster, you make my palms sweat. This doesn't mean that I don't love you, it means that I do. Sometimes your heart knows things your mind can't explain and my heart is telling me that your the one. I loved Molly and I always will, but Betty I really love you. I never took time to let myself realize that, with me always sleeping around with other women and then finding Molly. But then she made me realize that I do love you, and I always have. I just never sat myself down to take a good look at you and to see that your perfect for me. We have been through so many things together and I want to go through a hell of a lot more with you, as a couple. Please Betty just hear me out. I know this is weird, but I really want this to work out, please Betty."

Betty just sat ther in total shock, she had no clue what to say. Then she got up from the table and said, "Thank you Daniel for a lovely lunch. I'm not feeling so well and if you don't mind I would like to take the rest of the day off. Maybe Amanda can cover my desk. Thanks."

Daniel nodded his head and Betty excused herself from the table. He just sat there, in total shock himself. He got the check and then left.

Betty walked into her house and walked up the stairs, and before she could go any further she heard a vocie coming from the kitchen. It was Hilda, "Mia, is that you, what are you doing home so early? Is everything okay?" Hilda asked.

Betty walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hilda looked up at her sister and then realized that everything was not alright. Betty had been crying and still was. Hilda sat Betty down and at that moment Betty told Hilda everything from yesterday when Daniel asked her to lunch and then to today when Daniel pretty much confessed his love to her. Betty layed her head down on the table and cried. Hilda sat there, by her sister, stroking her baby sister's head. Then after a long silence Betty said something, "Hilda what should I do, I mean come on he's my boss. I mean yes I like him, but only as a friend, I think anyways. Grrrr, Hilda what should I do", Betty said in between sniffles.

"Well Mia, do you love him?"

"I don't know maybe. I mean I have kinda had this weird feeling for him, not a normal feeling of just friends, you know a feeling of more than friends. Man this must sound really bad."

And before Hilda could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Betty got up to answer it, and once she answered it, there Daniel was standing in her doorway. Betty just stood there, and stared.


	3. Chapter 3

"Betty before you say anything just let me say something. I can't help my emotions for you. I know this isn't right but I can't the way I feel for you and...", and before Daniel could say anymore, Betty pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. Daniel just stood there and stared at Betty, with his eyes real wide. Then after as semi-long silence, Betty spoke.

"Daniel I thought about it and I do have feelings for you. This is going to be tough, but I think we can work through it and we can be together. We may be made fun of because of somebody like you being with someone like me but I think we can work through this Daniel," Betty said as her and Daniel walked over to the couch to talk some more.

"Betty to be honest with you I could care less what people think. I learned that with Molly because everyone thought that someone like me shouldn't have been with someone like her. I'm just so glad that you have the same feelings for me Betty, now we can finally be together, us both knowing our true feelings for each other."

Several weeks have passed since Betty and Daniel have started going out, and they haven't told anyone at _Mode_. But of course both Amanda and Marc suspect something is going on between the two of them, they just haven't been able to figure out what is going on, so they decide to confront Betty about it.

"Hey Betty," said Amanda.

"Sorry I can't talk right now Amanda. I have to be somewhere in like ten minutes, so I have to go right now. I wish I could stay and chat, but...," and before Betty could say anymore Marc cut in and said,

"Well then we will just come with you, unless you're going on a date, with someone special?"

"Well, yes I am. I'm going on a date with my boyfriend, are you two satisfied now?", Betty ask a little aggravated.

"No, not yet. Who is this person you are supposedly having lunch with this afternoon," Marc asked.

"None of your business. Now if you will excuse me I am going to be late," and at that Betty walked right through Marc and Amanda and walked to the elavator.

_Betty arrives to the cafe, but she doesn't find Daniel anywhere. She was only a few minutes late, what could it be?_

"Hi can you tell me if there is a reservation for Daniel Meade?" Betty asked the waitress.

"Daniel Meade. No, there is no Daniel Meade. I very sorry," the waitress said.

Betty walked away from the cafe and sat down on the nearest bench. She pulled out her cell phone and called Daniel. No answer. She tried again. No answer. Then on the third call she left a voice message.

"Daniel, this is Betty. I thought you said we were having lunch at Cafe Ricci. Once you get this message, please call me back. Thanks, and I love you."

Betty got into a taxi and started her way back to _Mode_. The she heard her phone ring. It was Daniel sending her a text.

_Betty sorry I couldn't make it to lunch. I made a reservation, but I just couldn't make it. Maybe we can have dinner later this evening. I got caught up in some things at a photoshoot. I love you too._

_Daniel :)_

Betty just sat there, trying to figure this out. Daniel said he made a reservation, but the woman said there was no Daniel Meade. And he said he was at a photo shoot. There isn't supposed to be a photo shoot till the end of this month. Betty told the taxi driver to take her to Daniel's address. She had to figure out what in the heck was going on.

When she arrived, she paid the taxi driver and walked to his apartment. She knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked on the door again. No answer. She remember that Daniel gave her a key to his apartment. She dug around in her purse and found it. She opened the door and walked around to check all the room. She walked by Daniel's bedroom, and she heard sounds, sounds that weren't normal. She cracked the door opened and saw...

What she saw, broke her heart. She just stood there and stared into Daniel's bed, and then he looked up. Betty just stared into his blue eyes and then looked at the woman, lying beside him, wearing barely anything.

Betty ran out the door towards the front door, crying. She heard this voice behind her saying,

"Betty come back. It's not what it looks like. Please let's just talk this over."

"Oh so it doesn't look like your cheating on me Daniel. I thought you changed, but I guess once a man-whore always a man-whore. I can't believe you would cheat on me like that Daniel. I gave you a chance, you wanted to go out with me," Betty said, tears streaming down her face.

"Betty you don't understand. I was in a bad position and I didn't know what to do. I guess that sex-addict voice filled my head and said hey she's hot, why don't you take her back to your place so you can bang her. The whole time I was lying there, I was thinking of you. Right as you walked in, she was about to leave because I told her I had a girlfriend and I couldn't do this."

"Then why the didn't she have any clothes?" Betty asked, still crying.

"Because when we got back to my place she just threw them all of. Betty I am so sorry. I have no clue what was going through my head. Please let me make it up to you. Let's go to dinner tonight and later this evening, after dinner I'll make up to you. I promise.

"Well I guess Daniel. But this is your only chance, if you EVER do anything like this again, I'm done. I have to go. I will see you later this evening then. Goodbye.", and at that, Betty walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a quick note to all of my Detty fans out there. Please review! I love reading what you all have to say. It helps me to become a better writer. Thanks for all of your help and comments. Now on to the story!_

Betty walked through the door, sat down on the couch and started crying. Thank goodness nobody was home because she didn't want to talk to anybody about this. What was she going to? Give him another chance? Break up with him? Betty had no clue what to do, all she did was sit there and cry. She had to break up with him tonight, at dinner. That is all she could do, he did pretty much almost cheat on her, why should she give him a second chance? But he did say he was sorry and that as soon as they got in the bed, he realized that she was the only one for him. Okay, she changed her mind. She must talk to someone. Who? Hilda? Her dad? Justin? No she can't tell anyone in her family about this. She picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Hello? Yes Mrs. Meade this is Betty. Can we talk, somewhere private? Yes I think I can meet you there in about ten minutes. Thank you so much!" and Betty hung up the phone. She ran upstairs to wipe her eyes and to blow her nose. She stood there, looking in the mirrior, trying to figure out what she was going to tell Mrs. Meade. All she knew was that she needed to be at the park in less than ten minutes.

"Hello Betty. How are you?", Mrs. Meade asked, as they sat down on a bench.

"Well not to well at the moment. I'm a bit confused and a bit hurt. See, well, your son and I are, well, dating. We've been dating for several months now. But today I walked into his apartment and saw him, lying there with another woman beside him. I don't know what to do. He said he was sorry and that as soon as they got in the bed he came to his senses and realized that he had a girlfriend. I guess it's been so long since he had sex that the first woman he saw he in his words decided to "bang."

"First off you two are dating? And well, all I can say is just sit down, in private, and talk this over and see what becomes of. And why didn't either one of you tell me that you are going out? This is a pretty big thing here Betty," Mrs. Meade said, a bit take aback.

"Well we really didn't want to tell anyone at _Mode _right off the bat because we didn't want to cause any drama and chaos at work. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you sooner," Betty said.

"That is quite alright Betty. Now this is what you should do: have dinner at either your place or his and just sit down and talk this over, and like I said, just see what becomes of this," Mrs. Meade said.

"Okay I will call him right now and make arrangements. Thank you so much for your help. I know I can always come to you for advice on you difficult son." Betty said.

Betty decided to walk around New York a bit. While she was walking she called Daniel.

"Hello. Hi Daniel this is Betty. I was thinking instead of having dinner at Cafe Ricci, let's have dinner at your place."

"Umm okay that sounds fine. If you don't mind me asking, why the change of plans?" Daniel asked, a bit confused.

"Well I thought it would give us a bit more privacy to talk about situation."

"Oh okay I understand. Okay does seven sound okay to you?"

"Seven sounds great." and at that Betty hung up the phone.

Betty sat there on Daniel's couch, staring at the coffee table. Then she heard his voice.

"Betty, dinner will be ready in about another half and hour. In the meantime, let's talk a bit," Daniel said.

"Okay then. So about today. When I got home I did a bit of thinking myself. I was thinking whether or not I should give you a second chance. I mean what you did was pretty bad. See my question is, why when you were taking her back to your apartment, didn't you think to yourself then. Then you would have never brought her home. Worse, what if you actually went through with it and then I walk in on you? Daniel I just don't know if I can do this. I'm sorry," Betty said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Betty, you have no clue how sorry I am. You have no clue how glad I am that I didn't go through with it. It was her fault," and before he could say anymore Betty spoke, with anger in her voice.

"How the hell was it her fault. You had a part in this whole damn thing! You were the one who brought her back to your place, not the other way around. You were the one who took her into your bedroom. And you were the one who wanted sex, because that is what you are Daniel, a freaking sex-addict and I don't know if I can live with that. See when I saw you and Molly together, you were becoming a better person. But now that you are dating me, your going back to your old ways. I guess I just don't have that effect on you. And at that, I think we should just be friends. Dating each other was just a horrible idea. That is why you should never date you boss, it always ends...," and before Betty could say anymore Daniel kissed her on the lips.

"Betty, you have no clue how bad I feel. I know that it will be hard for me to make up for what I did, but please I really do want to make this work. And to start off, I had something planned for us after dinner," Daniel said, with a smile on his face.

"How about we just skip dinner and go onto this "something planned" because I think I know what it is," Betty said, a small smile forming over her face.

And the two of them stood up and walked into Daniel's bedroom, shutting the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the comments. I'm sorry if my sorry isn't sounding all that well but I promise in the latter chapters I will make things a whole lot better, hopefully. I have to admit this isn't one of my best Detty stories, but I promise that I will some how try and make it better. Thanks for all of the honest comments!_

Betty just sat there thinking to herself "_I can't do this, I'm still mad at him. This isn't the right thing to do. Sex isn't the answer to our problems. I need to do what I wanted to do in the beginning, take a break. We just need to take a bit of a break. I'm still hurt. I can't do this and I won't. I am a much better person than this. _And then in the middle of her thoughts, she heard this voice come from the bathroom.

"So are you ready?" Daniel asked.

"No Daniel, I'm sorry I can't do this. I'm still shocked at what you did to me. Daniel I think it would be best if we took a bit of a break, until I feel a little more confident about our relationship and I know that this relationship is not a joke to you. I am so sorry Daniel, but I have to go now. I will call you a little later." and at that Betty got out of Daniel's bed and walked out the door. Daniel just stood there, not knowing what to do.

_Several days have passed since Daniel and Betty have talked, unless they had to because of them working together._

"Betty, can I see you in my office," Daniel asked Betty over the phone.

"I guess so," Betty said.

"Now I know you most likely don't want to hear this but I really want to talk to you about us. It has been a month Betty and you have hardly spoken to me. I know I hurt you, but please I ask you to please forgive me," Daniel said.

"Daniel, I really don't want to talk about this at work. I guess you can come over to my place a little later after work and we can talk," Betty said.

"Okay thank you so much, trust me Betty you won't be sorry," Daniel said a little happier.

Betty sat on her couch, watching TV when she heard a knock at her door. She got up and answered it. As she figured, it was Daniel.

"Hi," Daniel said.

"Hi," Betty said.

"So what do you want to talk about," Betty asked.

"I want to talk about that day. You remember, right?" Daniel asked, hoping she wouldn't.

"Okay go ahead, I guess," Betty said.

"Well I know we haven't talked much about it. I know it was wrong of me to do that, but, I just don't know. At that point in time I had no clue what to or what I was thinking. It was by far one of the stupidest mistakes I've ever made and then wanting to have sex with you that same night, that was stupid too. My head is just spinning right now. I don't know what's right and what's wrong anymore. I guess I'm just a bit nervous dating you. You know with us being such good friends and never knowing that we both had feelings for each other. I really do care for you and I would never want to hurt you. Betty I really do love you and if I could take back what I did, I would because like I said I would never want to hurt. Betty I really do love you and really hope that we can make this work. I totally understand if you want to take things slow until you can gain that trust you had with me before and I am totally fine with that. I love you Betty, you and you only. You by far are one of the best things that have happened to me. You have helped me to become the man I am today. Yes Molly did help me a bit, but you have done the majority of the work and I thank you for that. You have really made me into a respectable man, one I know my father would be proud of," Daniel said, staring into Betty's big brown eyes.

Betty just sat there, looking down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap. Then she looked up into Daniel's big blue eyes. She could see that he was truely sincere. All she knew was that she had to give Daniel a second chance, but with some rules. Finally she spoke.

"Daniel, I do love you too. We can continue dating, but with some rules. First off, I will tell you when I am totally and completly ready to have sex with you and I ask that you think long and hard about what could happen if you ever let this happen again. I myself want this to work out, but I want to be able to trust you. It will take some time before I can trust you the way I used to, but I think and hope I can regain that trust with you. Prove to me that we can make this work," Betty asked.

"Trust me Betty I will, and I love you.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning Daniel. Here is your coffee and bagel and here are your messages. You have one from the shippers, they want to know when you will be ready to ship out the this month's issue. Also you have a message from your mother saying to "please turn on your cell phone so she doesn't have to look for you or call the front desk to leave a message for you". Oh and one from _Atelier_, confirming our reservations for tonight," Betty said with a smile.

"Good and thank you for all of this. I just want to say Betty you have been so good to me these past few months, thanks. Oh and after dinner I have a huge surprise for you. I think and hope you'll like it Betty," Daniel said, with a smile on his face.

"I hope I do," Betty said.

Betty and Daniel both went about their day, and then it was time for them to leave for their dinner at _Atelier_. On their way there Betty asked,

"So Daniel, can you give me a hint about this so called surprise you have for me?"

"Nope sorry Betty, you will just have to wait till after dinner, then we will go back to my apartment and I will show you your surprise."

"Okay Daniel if you want to be that way I guess I can respect that."

The whole time during dinner, Betty was thinking to herself what this "surprise" could be. Could it be a gift? Could he want to try sex again? She had no clue. During her thinking, she heard someone ask her something. It was Daniel.

"Oh my gosh. I love this song. Betty would you care to dance?" Daniel asked.

"I would love to Daniel," Betty said with a smile on her face, because she too like this song.

_"Can You Feel The Love Tonight" by Elton John playing in the background._

"You know Betty, you look beautiful tonight. I can't seem to take my eyes off of you. Betty I love you so much and I hope that you feel the same towards me?" Daniel asked, staring into Betty's big brown eyes.

"Thank you Daniel, and you look very handsome tonight. Yes I do love you, very much Daniel," Betty said.

"I can't wait any longer Betty. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope that you want to spend yours with me. So I guess what I am trying to say is, Betty Suarez will you marry me?" Daniel asked, looking up at Betty, down on one knee.

Betty stood there, looking into Daniel beautiful baby blue eyes. She looked down at the ring and it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She looked at the ring and then at Daniel. Yes she does love Daniel, but she's not sure if she is ready for marriage. Betty just stood there for a few minutes and finally spoke.

"Daniel..."

_Sorry everyone your going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out what she says! And sorry I made this one so short, I could think of anything really to say! Oh and I am so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I just have been so busy with life I guess. But I promise I will have the final and last chapter put up shortly after I post this one. Yes chapter seven is the final chapter of this Detty fic. But trust me I have another great idea floating around in my head and I can't wait to start on it. Please review becasue you know how much I love hearing for you all!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Daniel, I do love and, I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I will marry you Daniel," Betty said, tears falling from her face.

"You will? Oh my gosh Betty, thank you. Thank you so much. Trust me Betty, you won't be sorry. I will be the best husband possible," Daniel said, crying himself.

_Several months have passed since that night. Betty and Daniel only have a few more weeks till the big day and Betty is a total wreck. Betty sat at her kitchen table, looking through tons of wedding magazines, and comes across something. _

"What's wrong _mi hija_," Hilda said, while she was looking through some magazines herself.

"Oh it's nothing. I just found the Wedding Issue with Molly on the cover. It's just making me think, she is the one who sorta got us together," Betty said looking at the cover.

"Oh okay, well that's good?" Hilda said.

"Yeah it is because sge helped me to realize that I do have feelings for Daniel and I do want to spend the rest of my life with him. And I know that he wants to spend the rest of his with me. So tomorrow we have to go try some cakes so we can figure out what would be best for the wedding. I would love something with yellow in it, you know with yellow being my favorite color and all," Betty said, with a smile on her face.

Betty heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. There he was standing in the doorway with a dozen Pink Gerber Daises.

"These are for my lovely _fiance_. Do you know where I can find her?" Daniel asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes I think I can," Betty said, leaning towards, and then gave him a kiss. "I was just looking at some things for the wedding."

"Oh really, well I think I found the perfect dress for you. I had it shipped all the way from Queens, New York and it came from well this address," Daniel said and he pulled this long white box from behind him.

Betty grabbed it and walked over to the couch to open. Once she opened it, she looked at Daniel then Hilda.

"This, this is mom's dress isn't it Hilda?" Betty asked Hilda.

"Yes, even though I couldn't wear it shouldn't stop you. It is a beautiful dress and we can let it go to waste and I bet she would have loved seeing on you Betty," Hilda said as a tear fell from her face.

"Mom would have loved seeing you in it to Hilda. You will have your day, trust me. Then you can wear mom's dress. Thank you Hilda, and thank you Daniel," Betty said smiling up at her sister and her _fiance_.

_It's the day of the wedding and Betty is sitting, in her dress, breathing heavily. She is scared, happy, worried, and excited. She will be getting married in less than an hour to a man she thought she could never love but came to find out that she does. Betty hears a knock at the door._

"Who is it," Betty said.

"It's your father," Ignacio said. "It's time honey, I was just coming to see if your ready."

"Yes, I am," Betty said and got up from the chair she was sitting in.

This was the first time Ignacio had seen Betty since she arrived to the church. She walked out the door and looked at her dad. She stood there in her mom's beautiful full white dress. Her hair was up with small curls forming around her face and a small diamond tiara. She had these beautiful diamond earrings on and a beautiful diamond necklace that Daniel had given her. Ignacio stood there, looking at this woman standing before him, then remembering the young daughter he loved and protected all her life. He tried so hard not to cry but couldn't help himself.

"_Papi _please don't cry, you're going to make me cry," Betty said, trying not to cry herself.

"I'm sorry _mi hija_, you just look so beautiful and I was just thinking of how you have turned in to such a good young lady. So shall we?" Ignacio asked.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's get married!" Betty said with a smile, showing off her braces.

_"I do," Betty said._

_"I do," Daniel said._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher said._

Betty and Daniel walked into the reception hall and sat down at their table. They fed each other cake, kissed, gave each other wine, kissed, and then they walked to the dance floor. The song that they heard playing was there song, the first song they danced to, _Can You Feel the Love Tonight?_

"Betty, I'm so glad you married me. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Daniel said.

"Me too," Betty said, looking up into those baby blue eyes that she has always loved.

_Please rate and comment this chapter, since this is the last chapter. I want to hear what you have to say and I have another great Detty fic coming soon so I hope ya all will enjoy that one too. Thanks for all of the ideas and support and help!_


End file.
